Whiskey
by Epona1990
Summary: This is a dark and depressing NamiJack story. I suck at summaries. The song is Whiskey Lullaby. Which I tragicly don't own.


A/N: I don't own the song or Harvest Moon, But I can dream can't I? Also this is a dark unhappy story. And Nami and Jack are dating at the beginning.

A tan muscular guy of about twenty stood under the tree near a stream. There wasn't any sun out because of the rain clouds hanging ominously over Forget-Me-Not Valley. "Jack?" A girl with long blond hair and green eyes, wearing a skimpy dress approaches him. "Muffy? What is it?" Jack inquires. "It's just…" Muffy trails off and flings herself into Jack's arm and kisses him passionately. "Jack!" screams a girl with flaming red hair and blue eyes. Jack shoves Muffy off him.

"No! Nami! It's not what it seems!" He yells after Nami who is running away down the path. "Nami!" He shouts as he caught up with her he grabs her arm.

"Don't touch me!" Nami screeches.

"I swear I didn't do anything! Muffy kissed me. She…"

"Oh, sure she did." Nami's voice is ice with sarcasm, "You know it's one thing to cheat on me but it's another to just flat out lie to my face. How long has this been going on?"

"I told you I never cheated on you! Muffy kissed me! I did nothing wrong!"

"You're right you did do nothing. I was foolish to think that maybe we could be something. That's it, the weddings off. Clearly you already have someone to take my place! I hate you, Jack! And I never want to see you again!" Nami storms off to the Inn to pack.

"No, Nami! Wait, please!" She didn't even glance back as she enters the Inn. "Nami!" Jack screams. Just then the rain starts to pour as Jack sits there on his knees with tears streaming down his face. The next day, Nami left Forget-Me-Not Valley and swears never to return…

She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette.

She broke his heart. He spent his whole life tryin' to forget.

We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time.

But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind.

Until the night…

It has been years since Nami left him. Muffy left soon after because everyone wanted nothing to do with her after they found out. So, Jack went down to the bar almost every night. This night he is a bit drunker than usual. As he stagers into his home he flops down on the bed. He thinks about how he will never be able to truly escape her memory. Every time he thought that maybe he has forgotten he'd start to remember everything they did together even clearer. He then rolls out of bed; he opens the dresser next to his bed. In it lays a pistol fully loaded. He pulls it out along with a sheet of paper and a pen. He wants people to know why he did it. He jots down a simple message he is sure everyone will understand. He leaves it on the dresser. Jack slowly pulls the pistol up to his head…

Takakura hears a loud bang from the barn. He rushes over to the house. He bangs on the door. "Jack! What was that noise!" As he slowly opens the door he sees the pool of blood next to the bed.

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger.

And finally drank away her memory.

Life is short but this time it was bigger

Than the strength he had to get up off his knees.

We found him with his face down in the pillow.

With a note that said I'll love her till I die.

And when we buried him beneath the willow.

The angels sang a whiskey lullaby.

La la la la la la la la….

A girl with long red hair returns to Forget-Me-Not valley after many years to confess a love that she'd been trying to deny for years. As she approaches the counter to the Inn, a blond, brown eye man gasps, "Nami! Is that you!"

"Yeah, it's me, Rock."

"Wow! How have you been?"

"Not so great. Does Jack still live here?"

"Oh, you don't know?"

"Clearly not. What is it?"

"I don't think I'm the one to tell you. Go ask Takakura."

"Fine." Nami barks and she storms out of the Inn leaving her luggage in the lounge. Rock shakes his head. "Poor girl." He then lugs her baggage up the stairs to her room.

Nami bangs furiously on the door the Takakura's house, "Sheesh! How long does it take to open a frikin' door!"

"What's all that bangin' for?" A voice shouts from the barn. An old man appears at the opening of the barn. Takakura gasp, "Nami!"

"Yes, now do you know where Jack is?" Takakura bows his head sorrowfully. "What?" She sighs, "He's married isn't he?"

"No, but I wish that was all it was."

"Well, what is it then?"

"Jack… he committed suicide a few days ago…"

Nami gasp in horror. "Dead!"

The rumors flew, but nobody knew how much she blamed herself.

For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath.

She finally drank her pain away a little at a time.

But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind.

Until the night…

Nami refuses to believe Takakura until she sees the grave for herself. She stares at the tombstone beneath the tree. Underneath his name is the single sentence he wrote before he died. As she reads it she understands why he did it. She cries as she walks back to the Inn to her room. She shoves the luggage off her bed as she does, the suitcase crashes open and glass in an old frame shatters. Nami looks over and carefully picks up the frame. Turning it over she stares at the photo of Jack smiling as he leaned casually on his fence looking into the pasture. Nami carefully takes the photo out of the broken frame. She clings to it for a moment, then glances up to see the pistol she carries for protection slightly sticking out of her bag. "Jack, I think you had the right idea…" She picks the pistol up and levels it to her head…

Rock jerks up as he hears a bang go off upstairs. He leaps off the chair and runs up the stairs. He then pounds on the door to Nami's room. "Nami!" He hastily opens the door to the room with his master key. He opens it all the way; gasp then says softly, "Nami…"

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger.

And finally drank away his memory.

Life is short but this time it was bigger

Than the strength she had to get up off her knees.

We found her with her face down in the pillow.

Clinging to his picture for dear life.

We laid her next to him beneath the willow.

While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby.

La la la la la la la la….

A/N: Please Review!


End file.
